The Pisces Family
by Jane Catt
Summary: A little gift for my little sis. This one is part of "The girl of the Ice" universe.


_Author's note:__ Okay, this fanfic is inside the universe of my other (huge) fanfic "The Girl of the ice", so in this one it revolves around OC's that are the children of the Gold Saints of the original series. I know it may sound a little confusing, but please bare with me, this was a gift for my little sis Nessy. Even so, if you have any question, please feel free to ask ^_^ But please no FLAMES!_**  
**

_Oh, and only to clarify some things: Julian is Shion's son; Helen is Saga's daughter; Rajan is Shaka's son and Sophie and Nessy are Aphrodite's daughters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya nor any of it's characters, they belong to Masami Kurumada-sama ^_^ I only own my own characters._

**The Pisces' family (for my dear little sis Nessy)**

That day, the Pisces family was preparing a birthday dinner for the younger daughter, Nessy. She made 18 years that day; therefore it was a very special occasion. Albaleen had made all of Nessy's favourite dishes and desserts. Aphrodite took care of the decorations, while her big sister Sophie was in charge of making her favourite cake: yogurt cake and of picking up her presents.

To distract her and for stopping her to find out about the surprise party, Sophie had asked her best friend Helen to take her sister in a shopping trip. Which Nessy agreed, after making the female Gemini promise that they would stop in a candy store.

The two young Saints were currently walking in the busy street of the downtown of Athens, Nessy busy chewing on a gum, while Helen carried eleven bags and six boxes: the result of Nessy's shopping trip. Suddenly the younger woman stopped and turned to gaze at her friend, who nearly managed to equilibrate everything she held, due to Nessy's abrupt stop.

- Helen, I noticed something. – The black haired woman couldn't look at her friend because of the boxes she carried.

- What is it Nessy?

- You didn't buy anything for you. – Helen sweat dropped, and she felt the fury trying to take over her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

- Well, Nessy, I didn't see anything I like, besides… I can't carry anything else. – The young Libra ignored the last part.

- So, let's go to a music store. I'm sure that you'll like something from there. Right? – The raven haired woman sweat dropped again as she whispered.

- She didn't listen to what said, did she? – Before Helen could help it, Nessy had entered a music store well known to the Gemini, causing the owner to gaze shocked at the bubbly girl who had entered in his shop. The raven haired woman hurried to the store, just in time to see her friend running happily through the store in the middle of equipment worth millions of euros, while the owner was still looking in surprise. The older woman dropped everything.

- Nessy stop! – The blue haired woman stopped and turned to her friend as if nothing had happened.

- Hi there Helen! Wow, this store is awesome! – Helen turned to the shop owner.

- Sorry about this Chris. She's my friend. – The owner, a man in his 20s with shiny black hair and green eyes, blushed as he turned to look at Helen. She was a regular costumer and he had a crush on her since she went there to choose her first guitar, in the time when his father owned the store. Still, he knew she had a boyfriend, a guitarist from the band "Bad Things", and he wasn't someone to play with either. He was a Saint and a fierce man when it came to Helen. So, he was glad to at least be her friend.

- Ah, no problem Helen. If she doesn't break anything, she can look around. – He gazed at Nessy again, who was gazing in awe at beautiful black drum set. – I can't help feeling that I've seen her before. – The Gemini Saint giggled.

- Well, you know her elder sister and her parents. – He turned surprised at her.

- I do? – The woman nodded.

- Yes. You know Albaleen from the "Hell killers" and Aphrodite from the "Golden Poison" right? – He stared in shock at the blue haired girl.

- She's their daughter? That means that she's Sophie's…! – Helen nodded.

- Yup, she's Sophie's younger sister and she's Rajan's girlfriend. – Chris scratched the back of his head.

- Really, huh? So, what can I do for the two of you? – The raven haired woman turned to her friend.

- Hey Nessy! – The younger woman turned with stars in her eyes.

- Yes? – Helen sweat dropped.

- Are you going to buy anything here? – Nessy thought for a while.

- Hum… Yeah! I broke Rajan's guitar yesterday, so I promised to compensate him. – Chris was staring in shock at the girl.

- Y-You broke Rajan's guitar? How the hell…? – Nessy's cheeks became red as she remembered how she broke the guitar. Noticing her flushed face, Helen sweat dropped and Chris hurried to shrug it off. – Forget it! I don't need to know! – The female Gemini cleared her throat.

- So, Nessy, do you want to buy a guitar for him? – The young Libra nodded and the other woman turned to the shop owner. – Chris, you know what type of guitars Rajan likes, don't you? – The man nodded and went to the storage room and came back with an ESP KH-602 black guitar.

- Here we go. This is a special edition, it came yesterday. I was keeping it to show it to Rajan the next time he came here. But if it's for him, this is the best I got here. – The older woman mused as she looked at the guitar.

- Wow, Rajan has a very unique taste in guitars: The Kirk Hammett series? – Chris nodded while Nessy stared clueless at the guitar.

- Who's Kirk Hammett? – Chris and Helen stared at the young woman in absolute horror. Her friend was the first to regain her composer.

- Nessy, please tell me that you're joking and that you know who Kirk Hammett is! – The Libra shook her head negatively. – Oh my God Nessy! I can't believe it! Your whole family and your boyfriend are in the music industry and you don't know who Kirk Hammett is? He's Metallica's lead guitarist! – Nessy face lit up.

- Oh really? That's nice. – Chris and Helen sweat dropped. – So, I'll take it! – Chris nodded and prepared the guitar.

After leaving the music store, the young Libra gazed at her friend.

- Hey, Helen? – The Gemini gazed at the other woman.

- Yeah?

- That guy, Chris, he seemed like he had a crush on you. – The raven haired woman looked surprised at her.

- A crush on me? Chris? No way, Nessy! You're imagining things! – The older woman giggled. – Even if that's true, he knows that I'm with Julian! – The younger woman smirked.

- Even so, it seemed like he was about to jump on you! Without mentioning, that he was looking at your ass! – Helen looked angrily at the other woman, but before she could say anything, they heard a male familiar voice.

- Who was looking at whose ass? – The girls turned around and were surprised to see their boyfriends: Julian and Rajan. The raven haired woman touched her hair, a little nervous and shrugged.

- No one! – However Nessy didn't get her friend's tip.

- A guy was looking at Helen's… - Her friend placed her hand on the Libra's mouth, shutting her up. However, Julian had heard what the younger woman had said and wasn't a little bit happy.

- Who was it? I'll break his neck! – The female Gemini approached her boyfriend and caressed his face tenderly.

- Forget about it Julian. Nessy was kidding. Everyone in Greece knows that I_'_m with you. – The man embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, Rajan approached his girlfriend and kissed her lovingly before noticing that she was carrying a guitar.

- Nessy, why do you have a guitar with you? – The woman blush suddenly.

- Oh, it's for you. I broke your guitar last night so… - The man smiled, his eyes shining with love for her and kissed her intently, surprising the woman.

- You're so sweet Nessy! I love you! And you didn't need to go buy a guitar, I could've done that. But thank you, I'll treasure it! I promise! – She smiled widely, a contagious smile treasured by her friends.

- I love you too! And you better treasure it, since that, according to Helen and the guy at the music store, it's a special edition! – The blond raised his eyebrow in surprise.

- A special edition? – She nodded happily.

- Yeah it's a black ESP KH-602! I hope you… - Before she could finish, Rajan kissed her passionately, picked her up and began twirling her around.

- Oh I love you! Thank you Nessy! My lovely Nessy! You bought me a Kirk Hammett's guitar! You're a goddess! – He then turned to his friend Julian. – Eat that Julian! Nessy bought me an ESP KH-602! While you have a simple HORIZON NT-7! – The Gemini Saint opened his mouth to speak but his girlfriend cut him off as she smirked at Rajan and opened the guitar case that she carried.

- You're wrong Rajan, Julian has a new guitar! – Julian frowned as he looked at her.

- I do? – She nodded as she fully opened the guitar case; causing everyone to look surprised at the guitar she held: a James Hetfield signature guitar, a black ESP SNAKEBYTE. The woman turned to her boyfriend and smiled.

- It's yours! While Nessy was rambling through the store, I bought it. – Julian embraced her and kissed her passionately.

- I love you! I love you, I love you! It's amazing! Thank you! – He then turned to Rajan who was frowning and smirked.

- Now, Rajan, who has a simple guitar now? I have a SNAKEBYTE! Eat that Libra! – The blond stuck his tong out.

- I don't care! Mine is better! Besides it was Nessy who gave it to me, so it's the best in the world! – The male Gemini stuck his tong out as well.

- No, mine is better because it was Helen who gave it to me! – The women rolled their eyes at their boyfriends' childish behavior and Helen broke their argument.

- Shut up the two of you! They're both great guitars so shut up! You two look like 5 year old kids! For the gods' sake! – The men looked surprised at her and then sighed. Julian approached his girlfriend and kissed her lovingly.

- Well, Hel, I would love to stay with you but Rajan and I have to go somewhere. – The woman nodded, catching the hint and smiled.

- Alright, good luck then. – The man nodded, while Rajan said goodbye to Nessy, before they went away with their new guitars.

When they finally were away from their sights, the female Gemini turned to her friend and saw her looking sadly at the ground. She approached the blue haired woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

- What is it Helen? – The raven haired woman frowned.

- That's what I should ask you, Nessy! Why the long face? – The younger woman sniffed her tears away.

- Rajan didn't remember that today was my birthday! – The other woman hugged her.

- Don't say that, he probably has a surprise for you and he's faking it! – The other woman shook her head negatively.

- No, he did forget! – Helen opened her mouth to speak when the ringing of her cell phone broke her train of thoughts. She looked at the device and saw Sophie's name on the caller ID. It was her line to take Nessy back to the Sanctuary. The Gemini gazed back at her friend and smiled.

- Let's go back Nessy. I'll make you a chocolate ice cream like you like it! – Immediately, the female Libra brightened up and smiled widely.

- YES! Let's go! Come on! Hurry up! – The younger woman began speeding towards the Sanctuary with Helen flowing closely behind.

Once they got there, Nessy ran towards the Gemini temple, only for her friend to urge her to continue.

- Come on Nessy. Let's go to the Pisces temple. – The younger female pouted cutely.

- But… the ice-cream… - Helen giggled.

- I'll make you the ice-cream there. You know that your mother always has the best chocolate! – The other girl nodded eagerly and they both walked side by side towards the Pisces temple.

When they got there, Nessy was surprised to see that the temple was immersed in complete darkness. She placed the bags down and sighed sadly.

- I guess that everyone forgot. – Suddenly a female voice came from the darkened living room.

- Forgot what? – She began to look around the room for the source of the voice, when all of a sudden the lights were turned on; temporarily blinding the young Libra. Then all she heard was a chorus of voices.

- Surprise! – She opened her eyes to see her family, friends and boyfriend smiling at her. Behind them was a table with cake and some food alongside a pile of neatly wrapped gifts. Strapped between two columns was a big sheet were it was written: "Happy 18th Birthday Nessy!"

The girl smiled widely at the sight.

- You guys… You didn't forget! – Her older sister approached her and hugged her.

- Of course not silly! How could we forget? It was all carefully planned. Helen was kind enough to work as your distraction. – Nessy gazed at her friend who smiled widely.

- What can I say? Everything for a friend! And come on, you had a good time. – The young Libra nodded.

- Yes I did. I always have. Thank you to all of you! – Rajan approached her and kissed her tenderly.

- You don't have to thank us, Nessy. We all love you! – In that moment her father approached them and calmly pushed Rajan away.

- Yes, we do love her, but please remember that she's my daughter Rajan and that you're in my house! So, hands off! – The birthday girl gazed a little angry at Aphrodite.

- Dad! Please, I'm not a kid anymore! I love Rajan. So, please be nice to him. – Sophie nodded.

- She's right dad, you should be nice to him. Who knows, he might even become the father of your grandchildren! – At this, Rajan and Nessy blushed furiously, while Helen and Sophie did their best to hold their laughter due to Aphrodite's shocked face.

- What? – He quickly turned to Rajan who backed away a little in fear of the angry man. – Rajan! What are you doing with my daughter? If you make her pregnant, I'll kill you! – Before he could kill the poor boy, his wife approached him and touched his shoulder.

- Aphrodite, please control yourself. It's your daughter's birthday. Besides you know that you can trust her. She knows what she's doing. And so does Rajan. – She smiled at the young blond boy. – He's a nice young man. – The male Libra smiled a little embarrassed.

- Thank you Albaleen-sama. – The woman nodded before taking her husband away. Once they were out of earshot Nessy turned to her sister.

- Sophie! Why did you say that to dad? – Her sister giggled.

- Oh come on, it was fun. Now, let's forget about this and enjoy the party. – Nessy smiled widely.

- You're right! I want to see the gifts! – She ran towards a pile of presents and after being undecided for a while, her gaze stopped on a large package and after gazing at the tag, she turned to her sister.

- Sophie, such a big present. What is it? – Her big sister giggled.

- Open and see little monster. – The younger sibling pouted at the nickname.

- Don't call me that! – She turned to the gift and began to tear apart the wrapping paper. In the end she widened her eyes at the sight of beautiful drumming set. Nessy gazed at her sister again and embraced her. – Thank you sis! Thank you so much! – Sophie smiled.

- You're welcome! If you want, I can teach you. – Her sibling nodded and smiled, before she continued to open her gifts.

At the end of the night, while everyone was partying inside, Nessy and Rajan were sitting on the stairs just outside the temple. After chatting for a while, Rajan took something from his pocket and smiled at his girlfriend.

- Hey, Nessy… - She gazed at him.

- What is it, Rajan? – He handed her a rectangular box, before kissing her lovingly.

- Happy birthday, Nessy. I love you. – The girl blushed slightly, before smiling and grabbing the box.

- Thank you Rajan. I love you too. – She opened the box and was surprised to see a simple necklace with a silver heart pendant. She gazed surprised at her boyfriend before kissing him passionately. – It's beautiful! Thank you so much! – He chuckled.

- You're welcome, love. You're welcome. – They kissed once again, before settling into watching the stars and muse about their future in the years to come.

**The End**

_Hope you guys liked it ^_^_**  
**


End file.
